


Go On

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Better to give in and enjoy.
Relationships: Sephroth/Cloud/Ansem
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Go On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ketmakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketmakura/gifts).



> April 11, 2006. "Request from Ket. Strange dark Sephiroth/Cloud/Ansem threesome."

Wondering if he would forever be captive to Sephiroth's madness, Cloud could only will his body to relax as strong fingers were pulled out of his body. There was only a second of that indescribable empty ache before he nearly fell forward onto the other man who was with them as he was swiftly penetrated.

"Go on, Cloud." Sephiroth's voice behind him was still calming, persuasive. Each of his actions was fueled by desire, not coercion as he he struggled to stay on his hands and knees as small sparks of sheer bliss washed through him.

Thankful that Sephiroth paused long enough for a few small adjustments to his position, Cloud took one last glance up to the face of their prize. Bound and gagged, also quite naked, Cloud had already teased one orgasm from the man. Ansem. Who had come across them locked in battle and hadn't seemed surprised at the acts that followed.

Not sure if he was really just submissive and looking for fun or testing them for some dark reason, Cloud didn't really care as he took the tip of Ansem's arousal in his mouth and sucked away the fluid that had gathered at the tip. He couldn't see Ansem's orange eyes from the position he was forced into, but he hoped that Ansem was watching intently. He couldn't be a hero, but he could do this. And be good.

The ties holding Ansem weren't even all that strong. Surely Sephiroth knew...

Hands on his own arousal, coaxing him to a fast and almost overwhelming climax distracted Cloud only momentarily from the revelation that indeed, he was the one being used.

But as he drank down Ansem's seed and felt the first harsh thrusts of Sephiroth's climax, Cloud couldn't help but decide it was better to give in for the time being and simply enjoy what he was being given.


End file.
